


Hello

by supernaturallylost



Series: Letters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Voicemail, based on hello by adele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello? Can you hear me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

“Hello? Can you hear me? I’m calling to tell you I love you. I miss you. Be safe.”

“Hello? I’m calling to let you know that I’m proud of you. You’re older now than you were when we knew each other. You’re smarter, braver. You’re still the same boy I knew, though, through and through.”

“Hello, my darling boy. I love you so much. I’m calling to tell you I’m sorry I missed your birthday this year. I’m sorry for breaking your heart. I love you. Please know that I love you.”

“Hello. It’s me again. Please. Please, Samuel. Stop doing this to yourself. Things will get better, I promise. Head up, my darling boy.”

“Hello, Sam. You go by Sam now, I hear. I like that. It suits you. You don’t have to let your brother call you Sammy if it bothers you, you know.”

“Hello? I must have called a thousand times to tell you I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. You never seem to be home…”

“Hello, my darling. You’re all grown up. You’re on your own now, too. It’s a big world. Call me if you need any help. I love you. I miss you.”

“Hello? Have you gotten my messages? I’ve been calling you for a while now. I’ve been noticing changes in you, Sam. You’re angrier, you’re darker. I’m scared for you, Sam. Please. Please be safe.”

“Hello again. It’s me. I’m still worried about you. I’m sending you all of my love, darling. Please be safe.”

“Hello. You must be away from home right now. I’m just calling to wish that you get well soon. I love you. I miss you.”

“Hello? Everything will be okay, my darling boy. Everything will be fine in the end. Head up, Sam. Be brave. Be brave for me.”

“Hello, darling boy. Please don’t do this. You matter, Sam. You matter more than this. You deserve a better life. I can’t believe I let this happen… I’m sorry, Sam. Please… I love you.”

“Hello, Sam. I figured out why you haven’t received my messages. I’m so sorry, baby. I love you so much. I’ve been watching you grow up – I’ve been watching you grow up to be a beautiful being. I’m so proud of you, my darling boy. I know you won’t get this message, but I hope you still feel how much I love you. I’m gone, but love knows no end. My darling boy… I love you. I miss you. Stay safe.”

“Hello from the other side. I’m leaving one more message. It’s been years now, my darling boy. It doesn’t bother you anymore that I’m gone, and that’s okay. I’m just calling to wish you the best. Take care of yourself, Sam. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to watch you and help you grow. As always, I am sending you my love.”

* * *

Hi, mom. I got your messages. I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> References: (prefaced by line number)
> 
> (4) Young Sam feeling guilty when Young Dean tells him not to talk about his mother.  
> (7) Sam goes to Stanford.  
> (8) Sam during the end of season 1 and all of season 2.  
> (10) Sam is recovering after season 2.  
> (11) Sam between season 3 finale and season 4.  
> (12) Sam in season 4.  
> (13) season 8 Sam.  
> (14) Sam in seasons 10 and beyond.


End file.
